Cinderella is a Fucking Thief
by stammivicino
Summary: "So, we meet again, Eros." A lingering smile was present under the white mask of Agape as he looked at Eros' expression; which was smirking back at him, chuckling softly under his black disguise, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Wherever I go, you are there. Don't tell me your eyes are on me?" Agape smirked, "What if it is?"
1. Plan for the Steal

**Cinderella is a fucking Thief**

Stammivicino

* * *

Summary:

St. Petersburg, Russia: Eros is trained to be the best thief in Russia. Under his stepmother's command, he was given a death defying mission wherein he needs to infiltrate the palace during the masquerade ball to steal the Queen's precious crown.

* * *

 **Mission 01: Plan for the steal**

/ /

Down in the dark cold streets of St. Petersburg, Russia; there was a figure running for his dear life. Water splashing from the steps of the running figures as the moonlight illuminated from the puddle.

"He's right there!" One of the palace guards shouted and pointed at the shadow that was getting away as the hounds started to chase him.

The figure's long black coat danced with the airs flow as he dashed through the dark streets. He quickly looked for a ladder to grab on and escape, once he found one he quickly jumped on it and took grasp of the metal and climbed upon it, leading him to a mini veranda where he hid on the side upon the passing of the Royal guards.

"Where is he!? Damn it! Did Eros got away again!?" One of the guards shouted in frustration.

"I-I don't know!"

The figure painted a smirk on under his mask as he threw a coin on a nearby trash can from the corner below, causing it to make a noise and made the guards think he was there, "Over there!" The palace guards quickly ran to the area. As soon as the noise faded, Eros made his way down to the ground as he carried a bag that has tons of expensive jewelry that he stole from a well-known store. He chuckled softly and made his way back to his hideout, "Bunch of idiots."

.

.

Once he reached home, he went inside greeting him with his stepsister's loud noises, "Mother! Eros is home! Eros, Did you get us what we want!?" The eldest stepsister can't contain her excitement.

"Yeah, it's all here." Eros dropped the bag of jewelries at the table of the living room; the accessories were scattered on the glass table.

His stepsister's quickly took out all of the remaining beautiful accessories inside the bag and picked some to try it on. His younger stepsister, Mari placed the chosen necklace around her neck as she dashed going to a nearby mirror, "This is pretty!"

Meanwhile, the eldest stepsister, Minako quickly bumped Mari into her hip to get her away from the mirror as she tried her own chosen necklace, "Mine is prettier!"

"Girls, girls, girls. Calm down." A serious mannered tone of voice was heard by the three, making all of them look at the direction of the sound, "Remember, we're still going to sell those to the black market."

The raven faintly smiled at the figure in front of him, "Good evening, stepmother."

Eros' stepmother, Iris, who has a long black hair up to her waist and was a sassy woman itself, whom smiled slyly at the raven, as she walked towards him and caressed his cheeks, "I see you've done it once again, Eros. No, Katsuki Yuuri."

Yes, the person who is chased by the royal guards earlier is him, the young raven, Katsuki Yuuri. His parents died when he was young and his current stepmother took him in. But, as he grew up he was trained to steal people's things to be sold in a black market. He accepted his fate to be bad for this is a way to repay his stepmother's _kindness._

Yuuri removed his black leathered mask as he put his free hand on top of his stepmother's hand, "It's what you ordered me to do so, stepmother." Iris smiled as he waved the fan on her and released her hold, "You had a long day. Go to sleep, I have morning errands for you to do."

Yuuri bowed down, "Well then, if you'll excuse me." He turns his back and starts to go up to his room, at the attic where his stepmother assigned him to sleep. He opened the door to his room and suddenly a barking was heard coming towards him and lounged onto the raven, "Hmm—Aaaah!" Yuuri sat down, almost falling down to the stairs. Yuuri looked at the dog that jumped on him and raised a concerned look, "Vicchan, you better be careful next time alright? I almost fell down the stairs." Yuuri started to stand from his fall as his poodle, Vicchan went inside the room together with his owner. Yuuri closed the door to his room and slid his disguises off him exhaustingly, throwing them at the chair and flopped on his bed, "What a night, I almost got caught." Yuuri, with half-lidded eyes started to fall asleep, accepting his exhaustion take over his consciousness.

.

.

" _Mama! Papa!" a young fearing voice screamed within the four walls as the fire started to engulf his surroundings._

" _Yuuri!" The raven's father, Toshiya quickly grabbed and carried his child onto his arms, protecting him from the fiery pits of hell. His father started to look around his surrounding to find a way out, he quickly dashed out once he found one and towards the exit._

 _Yuuri was coughing from the smoke and inhaling a bad scent of his surroundings. He covered his nose and looked at interior of the house when he suddenly saw his mother on the floor already suffocated from the smoke, Yuuri pointed out as he pulled the fabrics of his father's clothes to get his attention, "Papa! M-Mama! Help Mama!"_

 _Toshiya quickly looked at the direction where Yuuri was pointing and eyes suddenly widened in complete fear, "O-Okay, let me take you out here first okay?" his father continuously dashed out of the house and put his son down on the ground, "I'll go back for mommy okay? I promise. I'll be back."_

" _P-Papa!" Yuuri continuously cried and covered his eyes._

" _Shh… Shhh… Yuuri, be brave. I-I promise you, we will come back and all of us will be safe." Toshiya's voice was shaking in fear, "Here." He brought out a necklace which has a family crest engraved on a gold plate with Yuuri's name behind it. He puts it around Yuuri's fragile neck and hugged his son tightly before letting go, "I'll be back." Toshiya pressed his forehead with Yuuri before leaving, going back into the house to save his wife. But after that, the entrance of the door suddenly collapsed, and his parents never made it out alive. Seconds later, help arrived and took the fire out for about an hour, the residents tried to calm the young raven down who continuously cried._

 _Minutes later, his parent's bodies were found hugging each other and completely lifeless. Yuuri dashed to his parent's body and wept onto the ground._

" _Mama! Papaaaaaa!"_

.

.

Yuuri's eyes suddenly opened as he was breathing and sweating harshly. His chest heaving up and down from his frightening past, the day where he lost everything, he slowly sat up from his bed and wiped his sweat of him, trailing his hand onto his raven locks, "W-Why all of—W-Why this?" Fear was completely reflected in his hazelnut eyes, _"That's right… my parent's died from the fire…"_ He gripped onto the last treasure that his father gave him as he swallowed his fear.

Yuuri sighed and calmed himself down as he looked through the window with the sun shining brightly down at him, "It's already morning…" He stood up from his bed and grabbed his clothes and proceeds to take a bath. Upon his return to his room, his hair is down and wasn't slicked back anymore. He grabbed his glasses and puts it on as he looked at the small mirror watching his morning reflection. He took a deep breath and smiled at himself, "Good morning, Katsuki Yuuri."

 _Katsuki Yuuri is Eros himself._

"Arf!" Vicchan barked at his owner to gain attention from the young raven, asking for a good morning greeting. Yuuri looked down and kneeled, patting the poodles head as he smiled warmly at his loyal companion, "Good morning, Vicchan."

Vicchan barked happily at his owner and licked his face, "V-Vicchan!" Yuuri starts to laugh as he calmed the dog down, "You're always happy, Vicchan. I hope I am too." The raven's smile starts to fade and sighed deeply at his current life situation, "Arf!" Vicchan barked once again as he comforts his owner, "You know I can't turn my back at mother, I need to repay her kindne—"

"Yuuri! Yuuuuuri!" One of his stepsister's called from the floor below, "Where the hell is breakfast!?"

Yuuri froze and quickly looked at the clock as the hand was already pointing at the 9am sharp time, "Oh no!" The raven quickly dashed down from his room in the attic and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yuuri." Iris' voice made Yuuri stop his running and looked at her, "G-Good morning, stepmother."

"You woke up rather late." The stepmother said as she was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed while holding a morning tea on her hand, taking the pleasure of relaxing.

"I-I'm terribly sorry stepmother, I—"

"Yuuri, it's fine. You did a good job last night so, I forgive you. But please do finish your errands today. I have something to discuss with you." Iris settled her tea down as she eyes Yuuri with a fearing flame of dominance, taking control over the fragile raven.

"Y-Yes, stepmother."

"Now go."

Yuuri bowed before quickly running to the kitchen to prepare his stepsister's breakfast. The young raven starts to prepare some bread and bacons, as well as serving them morning tea. As soon as he was finished, Yuuri placed the breakfast platters onto a tray and carefully lifted it in his hands and made his way to the dining area. Reaching towards his destination, he already saw two of his stepsister's laughing and chatting about, well… most likely rude things about Yuuri.

"Yeah! And he was like all this and that—" Mari quickly stopped her story as soon as she saw Yuuri coming at their way, "Bloody hell Yuuri, what took you so long!?"

"I-I'm really sorry, I overslept." Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows as he settled the tray down on the table, reaching for the breakfast platter to given to his stepsisters'.

"Overslept? That is such a shitty excuse." Minako snorted out mockingly as she starts to eat her breakfast.

"I'm really sorry…" Yuuri apologized once again as he puts the tray on his chest and bowed down in apology.

"Well, if you're really sorry, buy us new hats today… Using your own money." Minako said in amusement making Mari laugh.

"B-But—that money is what I earn—"

"Nonsense! You want to be forgiven right?" Minako stood up and used the fan on her hand to lift Yuuri's chin up, "Then, use your money to buy us what we want and after that we will forgive you."

Yuuri gulped and closed his eyes in defeat, "Yes, stepsister."

Minako smirked as he released the fan from Yuuri's chin, "Good, such a good Cinderella." Both sisters laughed it off as Yuuri bowed down before leaving the dining area and went straight back to his room. As he was inside his room, he grabbed a box that contains all of his savings and sighed, "There goes my hard work…" He took it and placed it in his pocket, unwillingly.

Yuuri went back down to meet with his stepmother to tell her about the errands he needs to make, "Stepmother, what are the things I need to do in town?"

"Oh yes. Here." Iris gave Yuuri a list of things that he needed to do, "You need to buy some of our basic needs. Also I had us tailored in advance for a ball tonight."

"A-A ball?"

"A ball!?" The stepsisters peeked from the dining area and ran to their mother's side, "You didn't tell us there is going to be a ball!"

Iris chuckled in amusement after seeing the children's expression, "It was a surprise my dear children. Now, Yuuri off you go. We still have matters to be planned for tonight."

Yuuri nodded, "Yes, mother." The raven bowed before he left the house to do his tasks as asked by his stepmother.

.

.

It was already afternoon and Yuuri just arrived home after finishing his errands in town. He closed the door exhaustingly with the bags and the dresses on his arms. As soon as he regained his strength he suddenly froze realizing that he forgot to buy some hats for his stepsister's.

As the stepsister's heard the door's noise assuming that Yuuri was already home, in which he was. The duo quickly ran down from the stairs and grabbed their gowns, "It's here mother!"

Iris fanned herself as she approached the young raven who was already on the floor resting, "Come on, my dear. We will discuss it now."

Yuuri and stood up as Iris starts to walk going to a private study room as Yuuri followed as left the dresses made for his stepsister's behind with them. As soon as they entered the area, Yuuri closed the door, locking it while Iris took a seat in front of the table, "Yuuri. This is one chance opportunity for us. This evening, you have to steal the queen's crown."

"W-What!?" Yuuri's eyes widened, "B-But, the queen's crown is a symbol of her rule!" The raven continued to babble his reasons as his stepmother stood up from her seat and walked towards Yuuri suddenly grabbing his face harshly, "Yuuri." A frightening tone of voice was made by Iris making the raven tremble in fear, "You want to repay me for my _kindness_ right?"

Yuuri nodded as he looked at the predator's deadly eyes. Iris leaned to Yuuri's ear and had a smirk on her face as she whispered, "Then, follow my orders."

"Y-Yesh, M-Mwathor—" Yuuri had his voiced muffled due to the harsh grip of his stepmother as she suddenly pushed him away harshly and sat back on her seat as the young raven rubbed his reddened cheeks.

"Now, continuing. Tonight, you shall infiltrate the secured room under the basement." Iris pulled out a detailed map of the palace's blueprint and pointed out the place where Yuuri would go, "Right here, is where the crown stays. The Queen would only wear it after the opening ceremony, after that. They'll return it. When midnight strikes guards will start to leave the place to secure the ball. That will be our chance to steal it, Yuuri." Iris looked at the young raven who was listening and studying every detail of the blueprint, "Can you do it?"

"Yes, I can."

Iris smirked and puts the blueprint away, "Good. Now, go and get yourself ready."

"Yes, mother." Yuuri bowed before leaving the study room as he head to his own room to prepare for his mission that will be harder than his other tasks.

/ /

As the sun went down hiding behind the mountains; turning the country being enveloped with dark skies and twinkling lights of tiny stars, everyone in town was ready on proceeding to the palace for the ball. The eldest stepsister, Minako was wearing a yellow ball gown that had exaggerating designs around the skirt, as the youngest, Mari also had the same design but different in color which is red.

"We look so beautiful! For sure we will be the one who'll capture the heart of the prince!" Minako said excitingly as she twirls around playing with the skirt of the dress.

"Then he'll pick one of us to marry!" Mari also twirled around in excitement.

Minako stopped twirling and giggled, "I'll be the one whom he'll pick."

Mari gasped and also stopped with her enjoyment of the dress, "No! It will be me!"

"No! Me!

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Girls! Calm down the both of you!" Iris shouted scolding both of her daughters making the two silent, "If you want to marry the prince, then, work your asses off! Enthral the man! Seduce him! Like how I seduced your father who fucked and left me." the stepmother walked down to the stairs as Yuuri followed down with him wearing a black formal suit with a blue tie.

"Mother, Yuuri is coming!?" The eldest asked as if she doesn't want Yuuri to come with them.

"Yes. Tonight, he'll be stealing the crown." Iris opened her fan and waves it in front of her.

"And we'll keep it!?" Minako asked excitingly. Iris shush her daughter's mouth, "No, my dear. We shall sell it at the black market, maybe even auction it."

"Then the illegal buyers would go crazy how legitimate this crown is!" Mari squealed excitedly.

"Now, now girls, it's time to go." Iris said as she starts to walk out of the house as the carriage was already waiting for them. Yuuri quickly went ahead of his stepmother and held out a hand to help her get inside the transportation. Iris accepted the man's offer and took it as she rode the carriage leading Mari and Minako also do the same, leaving Yuuri to be the last one to enter the carriage and sit beside his stepmother as their transportation starts to move going towards the palace.

As soon as they arrived, Yuuri went down first and guided the three women out of the carriage and closed the door. His stepsister's starts to squeal in excitement as Yuuri's eyes just widened in amazement of the palace scenery; Bright lights were surrounding the castle, every person in town came with elegance as they walked inside the entrance he can smell the sweet scent of the air coming from the palace's interior room.

"Ahem." Iris covered her mouth with a fan and leaned to Yuuri, "Don't forget why you're here."

Yuuri jolted in surprise as he looked at his stepmother and nodded, "R-Right." Yuuri offered his elbow to Iris as his stepmother puts an arm around his offer as both of them walked inside the palace with the two daughter's following them from behind and was still enthralled. As soon as the group entered, Yuuri was completely once again astonished and new to the sight he was seeing. People dancing and having fun honestly, everyone was socializing and eating expensive foods, _"This is amazing… I've never seen anything like this."_

"Yuuri." Iris called the young raven's attention.

"O-Oh right!" Yuuri snapped out of his thoughts and continued to escort his stepmother down to the ballroom as suddenly they all looked up when they heard a voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to the ball." The king suddenly appeared together with his queen (who was wearing the crown) from the balcony inside the palace as he welcomed the guests warmly, "Let us start off by having my son, Victor Nikiforov pick his first dance." The ruler pointed a hand on his son as the silver male bowed in honour and starts to walk down the stairs.

Yuuri on the other hand fixed his glasses as he watched the queen's movements properly as Iris released herself from Yuuri. Leaving the raven start his mission off; as the queen walks out of the scene Yuuri followed where he can still sight the figure who was wearing the crown when suddenly he bumped into a stranger.

"I-I'm sorry..! I—"

"May I ask you to dance with me?" A thick Russian accent was heard by the younger male, making his eyes go wide after hearing the familiar voice, _"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"_ The raven slowly looked at the man, _"Victor Nikiforov…"_


	2. Dance in the Tango of Blood

**Cinderella is a fucking Thief**

Stammivicino

* * *

Summary:

"May I ask you to dance with me?" A thick Russian accent was heard by the younger male, making his eyes go wide, frozen after hearing the familiar voice, _"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"_ The raven slowly looked at the man, _"Victor Nikiforov…"_

* * *

 **Mission 02: Dance in the tango of blood**

/ /

" _This can't be happening… V-Victor Nikiforov, Russia's prince, and my fucking ex is asking me for a dance!?"_ Yuuri swallowed his thoughts as he watched the older male held out a hand, offering him for a dance, "U-Umm… Me?"

Victor chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes, you. Let me ask again, Will you be my partner for tonight's dance?"

Yuuri looked at Victor's hand as he slowly accepted the older male's offer, "S-Sure, u-umm… it will go to waste if I didn't right?"

The stepsister's suddenly saw the prince's act and gritted their teeth in jealousy over Yuuri, "I'm so going to kill him once we get home…!" Mari squealed in annoyance.

The Russian prince smiled warmly at Yuuri as he guided his dance partner: extending their arms up as his free hand grabbed the raven's waist and pulled him closer to his body making Yuuri tense up as his face turned red from his ex's gestures, "U-Umm… I-I actually don't know how to dance."

Victor's eyes softened from the young raven's expression making him grin as he lean close to his ear, whispering, "Don't worry let me lead you like I did before."

 _Fuck._ Yuuri gulped at the Russian's thick low voice as he nodded, "Oh, O-Okay."

"Put your hand on my shoulder." Victor instructed as Yuuri did as what he was told, "Good." The older male smiled at Yuuri making the young raven skip a beat, "Ready?"

"If you are, then I am." Yuuri responded as he tightened his grip on the prince's shoulder making Victor look at his side and saw the raven's hand shaking and clinging desperately making him chuckle, "Alright then."

 _He hasn't change! We already broke up but, why am I acting like this!?_

Victor starts to move in with the calming music as Yuuri followed the older male's steps. Victor, not breaking contact with Yuuri's hazelnut eyes made the young raven also do the same with the Russian prince's deep azure eyes, "You're still beautiful…" Yuuri suddenly spoke his thoughts out making Victor's eyes widened in surprise.

Yuuri, suddenly realizing what he spoke out of conscience made his face be engulf with red color up to his ear as he looked down embarrassingly, "I-I'm sorry..! P-Please forget what I said!" he whispered apologetically.

Victor leaned down to Yuuri's ear and whispered, "Thank you. You, yourself also haven't changed. You're still beautiful as ever. _Yuu-ri_."

Yuuri shivered as he heard Victor's tongue rolls when he pronounced his name. _Is he teasing with me!? Is he fucking with me right now!?_

"V-Victor, why me? I-I mean, you should've forgotten about me."

"Yuuri, how can I forget about you?" Victor leaned over on the young raven's neck as he inhaled his scent, "I missed you so much, by the time you walked in I wanted to touch you, yearning for my love's warmth." The Russian whispered answering the raven's question, "Now Yuuri, my time to ask a question—" Victor pushed Yuuri away on his side with their hands connected as they extended their arms when he suddenly pulled Yuuri gently while twirling him back to his body slowly and on cue, the music stopped. Victor leaned Yuuri down to his side supporting the raven's back to prevent him from falling.

"— why did you leave me?" Victor continued his question as Yuuri's eyes widened with tears threatened to come out, "Why?" the prince once again asked wanting the raven to answer his longing questions.

"Victor, I—" As Yuuri was about to answer Victor's question the audiences suddenly applauded for their bitter and sweet performance, making Victor pull Yuuri up to make him stand properly. The prince bowed down first as Yuuri did the same. The music once again started as the townspeople starts to gather on the dance floor to enjoy themselves with their dance partners.

"Yuuri, what's your answer?" Victor asked as he faced the raven while they were still on the middle of the dance floor. Yuuri looked down avoiding Victor's intoxicating stare. The Russian prince gently touched Yuuri's face and made him look at him, "Yuuri… Do you still love me?" The question broke Yuuri's heart as he saw Victor's frowning expression, begging for answer, sadness and pain were present in his eyes.

 _Do I still love him?_

 _Yes, I do._

 _I still love this man in front of me._

"l—" Yuuri suddenly paused when he felt someone watching him through his soul. He quickly glanced at that direction and his eyes widened at the sight; his stepmother's eyes with anger having a thought that maybe Yuuri already forgot why he was there in the first place.

The young raven gulped and quickly looked up knowing that the queen already left making him turn to the clock on the wall in the entrance door, _"12:15am…"_

"Yuuri?" Victor asked as he watched Yuuri's frightened expression, "Are you alright?"

Yuuri jumped and looked at the older male, "I-I'm sorry, I have to go!"

"What?" Victor was completely confused and grabbed Yuuri's wrist when he attempted to ran away from him, "Wait! Can't you stay?"

"I-I'm really sorry, i-it's past midnight and I-I'll answer your question in the right time—" Yuuri suddenly escaped from Victor's grip and starts to ran out of the ballroom making Victor chase after him, "Wait! Yuuri!"

Yuuri continuously ran as fast as he can when suddenly, his necklace fell from the ground. The young raven stopped running and was about to retrieve it when he heard running footsteps coming towards him, "Yuuri!"

The young male backed up and saw a room on his side. He quickly went inside the random room and leaned his back on the door, hiding himself from the prince while he controlled his heavy breathing from the long run.

"Yuuri—" Victor stopped at the room where the young raven was in. Yuuri shut his eyes closed praying that Victor will not come inside the room and see him, "Where is he?" Victor looked around when suddenly a bright accessory caught his attention making him take it, "This necklace…"

.

.

" _Yuuri, what is this?" Victor pointed at the gold necklace Yuuri was wearing while he was hugging the raven from behind with a blanket covering their bodies._

" _Oh!" Yuuri took hold of the necklace and faced the older male from behind to take a closer look, "My father gave it to me before my parents… died."_

" _Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Victor frowned and felt guilty of questioning his lover, "I-I didn't know…"_

 _Yuuri shook his head, "It's fine, I actually already have accepted that I lost everything." He said as he played with necklace._

" _Your parents have a good eye in picking you beautiful necklace."_

" _Hmm? Why?" Yuuri asked. Wondering as he kneeled, facing his lover making the blanket expose Yuuri's naked form._

 _Victor looked at Yuuri's ethereal form, gazing down from his pale thighs up to his angelic face, "Because it's beautiful like you." He smiled warmly at his lover as he nuzzled against Yuuri''s reddened cheeks, "So gorgeous and so beautiful for me, my Yuu-ri." He placed a hand on Yuuri's cheeks as he placed loving kisses around his face._

 _Yuuri giggled, feeling ticklish at his lover's affection, "V-Victor! S-Stop it!" Victor suddenly pushed Yuuri down on the bed as he had both of his hands on the sides of Yuuri's head, flattened on the mattress._

" _I love you."_

.

.

Victor smiled at the memories they had before Yuuri have ended it. But, the smile present on his face suddenly faded as he kissed his former lover's necklace, "Yuuri, I still love you… so much…" The prince started to walk away, going back to the palace's main event.

As Yuuri heard Victor's pained voice, he covered his mouth with both of his hand, trying not to let out a crying voice as his tears overflow down his cheeks, _"I'm sorry, Victor. I also still love you very much, I love you, I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry… But it's for the best…"_

Yuuri wiped his tears and took a hold on himself, calming his nerves from the overwhelming emotions his felt in this night. And he knew he has to finish what he started, "Alright."

.

.

Yuuri, disguised as Eros. Made his way down to the basement where the crown was securely placed. He took out his mirror and held it out as he watched the reflection of the guards who were already done securing the treasured crown and was ready to leave. As soon as they left, Yuuri took the chance of making a move. He softly chuckled underneath his mask as he saw the big metal door with vault lock, "They sure did their thing."

He took out his instrument and puts it in his ear as he placed the circular instrument at the side to hear the clicks every time he turns the code of the vault. Yuuri continuously turned the lock and suddenly stopped when he heard a loud click.

"Perfect." Yuuri himself smirked playfully as Eros, as he threw the used instrument on the floor and walks in casually inside the vault. He saw the queen's crown glistening with the beauty of the diamonds and gold, "You're a beauty aren't you?"

Eros walked towards the stand of the crown and took out his black bag, taking the queen's crown gently from the display. He carefully placed it inside his bag and knew that the mission was already done. He smiled at his success and turned, ready to return home,

Or so he thought.

"So, we meet again, Eros." A lingering smile was present under the white mask of a stranger as he looked at Eros' expression; which was smirking back at him, chuckling softly under his black disguise, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Wherever I go, you are there. Don't tell me your eyes are on me? Agape." Agape smirked, "What if it is?"

"Then, I would gladly rip that eyes off yours and take it." Eros replied back with a smirk as his hand starts to wander on his blade, ready to pull it out for a fight with his no. 1 enemy.

Agape chuckled and pulled out his own sword under his white coat, "Don't be shy on pulling it out, Eros."

Eros dropped the bag on the side and pulled out his sword, "You're a man with words, Agape."

"And I love to attack you with it." A mocking smile was present under Agape's mask making Eros be annoyed and start to attack him with his sword. Agape dodged it and backfired with a sword hitting his enemy weapon making the two of them clash, "You're getting better aren't you?" Agape said mockingly.

Eros pushed Agape away, "Shut up!" He once again attacked with Agape meeting the raven's attack. Agape just fought Eros off like it was a piece of cake and it all ended when suddenly Eros' sword flew up after Agape countered an attack and suddenly Agape bruising Eros' arm leading it to bleed. The raven fell back and sat on the ground as he grabbed his arm, wincing in pain. His sword fell beside him and attempted to retrieve it when suddenly he felt Agape's sword on his neck ready to cut the string of life from him, "If I were you. You better not do that."

Eros gulped and closed his eyes and was already accepting death. He always has been waiting for this moment for his life come to an end and he just couldn't do it to himself. After all the years of torment and forced to do things he doesn't want to do, he finally came to this moment wherein all of this will now end.

"This is the end, Eros."

Eros smiled beneath his mask, "… Thank you… "

… _And I'm sorry, Victor._

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally Agape made his appearance! I hope you like the story line so far. Sadly, for the next few weeks I might not be able to update much because it's our finals. But while I'm away, please do leave some lovely comments to motivate my ass in writing lol.

Also, I actually asked this in my AO3 and I'm also going to ask my reader's here. Please share your kinks since I need some ideas on how I'll fuck up with the future chapters. I have some in my mind but I would like to know your ideas. Please do share them my dear readers!

Well, until next time!


	3. Soleil

**Cinderella is a fucking Thief**

Stammivicino

* * *

Summary:

It will only be just the two of us.

[SMUT AHEAD! /wink wonk]

* * *

 **Mission 03: Soleil**

.

.

 _If I could be reborn and meet you again,_

 _Then our broken hearts might be able to heal._

/ /

"This is the end, Eros." Agape said as he pointed the tip of the blade on Eros' neck.

Eros smiled beneath his mask and inhaled the last breath of his life, "… Thank you… "

… _And I'm sorry, Victor._

"HEY! WHAT IS HAPPENI—" One of the palace guards, together with a group ran inside the room and suddenly stopped when they saw Agape pointing a sword on Eros's neck, "Agape! You caught Eros!" One of the guards happily said but, as he walked towards them his smile faded and felt his skin suddenly cold when he saw that the Queen's crown wasn't there, "T-The Queen's crown! Where is it!?"

Agape looked at the guard, "Don't worry." He brought up the bag that contains the crown and threw it on the guards' arms making the guard be alarmed and catches it all right, "It's now safe."

"Thank goodness!" The guard said and was relief, "Guards! Take Eros to prison!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards responded quickly as they walked towards their enemy, but, with Agape's attention held elsewhere. Eros grabbed the opportunity and suddenly kicked Agape's sword, as it was thrown to the side making Agape look at Eros who was already escaping, "Fuck!"

"After him!" The guards started to chase Eros who was already running up to the stairs going to the upper floor of the basement, leading him out to the garden. He hid in one of the bushes and took cover until the group guards passed by him. As Eros found himself safe from danger, he removed his disguise and left them hidden under the bushes.

Yuuri went out hiding and removed some dirt from his suit as he grabbed his glasses from his pocket and wore them. He bit his lip from the pain he received on his arm. He covered them using his hand as he started to walk around the garden to find some fountain to at least cleanse his wound with water.

After minutes of walking around the palace's garden, Yuuri found a fountain that was streaming with cold and clean water. He quickly went to it and sat on the fountain walls as he starts to wipe the blood off, cleansing them to avoid some infection.

"Hey! Who the fuck are you!?"

Yuuri froze and his heart beats fast in panic. He gulped and didn't answer the person with a thick Russian accent.

"Hey! I'm asking you son of a bitch!" His voice was starting to get closer and the steps were getting nearer, "Hey!" The stranger grabbed Yuuri's shoulder and forced him to face him, "Look at me when I'm talking to you! So, who the fuck are—"

Yuuri faced the figure and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the blonde male, "You!" Both males pointed at each other and shouted in unison.

"Y-Yurio!? W-What are you doing here!?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here!? I'm Victor's brother, so obviously I would wander around here!" Yurio shouted, "Anyways, what the hell are you doing here?"

Yuuri hides his wound with his hand, "I uhh…"

"Why are you—" Yurio's eyes widened as he saw a blood on the water of the fountain, "Is that blood!?"

"I-I'm fine. I just got hurt by some thorns when I slipped..." Yuuri nervously laughed it off, "Clumsy me."

"I know you're stupid but this is beyond stupidity. You're fucking bleeding like crazy!" Yurio shouted, "Let me take a closer look at your wound." He gently grabbed Yuuri's arm and looked at his wound as he squints on it to look closer, _"This wound… Familiar…"_

"Yurio?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways, We need to get you treated immediately." Yurio said as he looked at Yuuri, "Come with me." He tugs on Yuuri's wrist asking him to follow him inside the palace. The raven nodded and stood up as he starts to follow the young Russian.

As they stepped inside the palace, they walked through the hallways but, Yurio suddenly stopped walking making Yuuri bump into the young male, "Y-Yurio? What's wro—"

"Yurio, where have you been?" Victor suddenly spoke while he was leaning on the wall.

 _Oh, Shit._

"Mother and Father were looking for you. They were worried, I—" As soon as he looked at his younger brother he held his breath when he saw the Cinderella who ran away from him, "Y-Yuuri…?"

"Y-Yurio, I-I have to go home." Yuuri said as he tries to tug away his wrist from Yurio's grip.

"Hey you idiotic brother, why don't you take care of pig's wound here. While I go to meet up with Father and Mother and ask them is the crown is alright."

Yuuri froze and felt his cold skin.

"Yuuri's wound?" Victor blinked and walks to Yuuri, "Let me see..."

Yurio released his grip and showed Yuuri's arm to his brother whose wound was still bleeding, "We need to get you treated quickly!" Victor said as he held Yuuri's hand then looks at Yurio, "I'll take care of him."

"Of course." Yurio starts to walk away from them, waving off, "Good luck with your ex."

Victor growled at Yurio's statement and looked at Yuuri, "So, what happened?"

"O-Oh, I uh… I slipped and the thorns got me." Yuuri answered nervously.

Victor sighed, "You have to be careful next time. Come, let's get you treated." The Russian male starts to lead Yuuri to his room making the young raven nervous as he followed him from behind.

As soon as they reached Victor's room they both went inside as the older male closed the door for them, "It's been awhile since you last stayed here didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah." Yuuri nodded nervously while Victor led him to sit on the bed, "Stay there." The Russian male went to the bathroom to get some first aid. As soon as he did, he went back to Yuuri's side, "May I?" Victor asked as he tugged on Yuuri's fabrics. Yuuri on the other hand nodded and gave him permission.

Victor starts to unbutton and remove the raven's shirt, revealing his pale and smooth skin making Victor look at the beauty in front of him. He bit his lip and took a deep breath as he sits beside Yuuri and starts to apply some ointment on his wound, "Does it hurt?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"Alright." He continued to put some ointment, carefully rubbing them against his wound. As soon as he was done, he wrapped some bandage around his arm, "There."

Yuuri silently looked at his treated wound as he grabbed back his shirt and puts it on, buttoning it the way it was before, "Victor I—"

"I know... You have to go back home right?" Victor said as he sighed, "I'll let someone take you home. If your stepmother gets mad at you, tell me. So, I can explain to her why you went home late, okay?"

His stepmother? Oh right, once he gets home without the crown. He'll get hurt. He'll get all the beating and punishment. Can't he just stay with him and leave all of the mess he had in his whole life?

 _I don't want to go home…_

 _I want to stay…_

Victor stood up from bed, "I'll go ask Yakov to bring you home okay?" The Russian male starts to walk away but was suddenly stopped when he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

… _with you._

"Don't go…" Yuuri whispered as he looked up at the Victor with his eyes tearing up from the pain he felt, not because of the wound he received from the early battle, but because how he was pained in not being with Victor for the last 2 years.

 _This time… Just only this time, let me spend my night with you._

 _Protect me…_

Victor's eyes widened at the raven's actions, "Yuu…ri?"

"Victor… Don't go… Don't leave me…" Yuuri begged, "Please…"

"Yuuri…" Victor's eyes softened at his former lover as he faced him and caressed his face, "I won't leave you… But," He frowned, "Yuuri, you were the one who left me…"

With those words, Yuuri became broken. He started to cry, letting out his emotions, "I'm… sorry…" he mutters, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Victor suddenly hugged Yuuri tightly as he buried his nose on the raven's strands, "Shh… Stop apologizing." He kissed the young raven's forehead.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Yuuri continued to apologize, chanting them like a mantra as his hands gripped onto Victor's clothes.

" _Stammi Vicino_ … Yuuri. Never leave my side," Victor lifted Yuuri's chin up and leaned in close to his face, "Ever again." Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri's as the young raven slowly calmed himself down and closed his eyes embracing the warmth of his loved one.

Yuuri's arms slowly wrapped around Victor's neck as he deepened the kiss his tears continued to fall down to his cheeks as he felt almost all kinds of emotions drowning him; sadness, joy, fear, anger. He was confused with his own actions but all he knows is that he feels safe with his love's embrace.

Victor pulled away from their longing touch of lips as he looked at Yuuri with half-lidded eyes and wiped the young raven's tears away, "Yuuri… I missed you so much…"

"I-I missed you too very much…"

"Then tell me Yuuri, why did you leave me?" Victor rubbed his hand on the young raven's waist, soothing him.

"Victor, can we please talk later? I just want to feel your warmth." Yuuri said with his eyes begging for his touch.

Victor's hand starts to travel up to his hands and intertwined them, "Promise me you will tell me."

Yuuri nodded and smiled, "I will. I promise."

Victor smiled back and once again touched his lips with his loved one. They both shared tender and longing kisses. Yuuri's face was already beaten in red color as Victor raised their hands up to their chest that were clasped together. He slowly pushed the young raven back to the bed as he was on top of Yuuri with both of his hands now on either side of the young raven's head, flattened on the mattress.

The moonlight's beam entered the enormous room and shined upon them. The light reflected in one side of Victor's face. His pale skin was like an angel's with the moonlight's color radiated upon him; white with a hint of a little blue. He really truly is a beautiful creature, the most beautiful person that Yuuri met and saw in his whole life of living. Oh, how lucky he was that he loved and met this man. More importantly, how he was loved back by him. He was loved by him more than how he loved him back.

Being loved by Victor Nikiforov is completely overwhelming. Like how love itself is one and how mysterious it is to be so in love.

 _I'm the luckiest man in the world._

"Yuuri…" Victor calls Yuuri's name like a lullaby that makes him calm. The older male's hand starts to wander around under Yuuri's shirt. Cold fingers rubbing and grazed around his hardened nipples; Yuuri arched his back a little as he moaned, feeling the wave of pleasure running through his body. Victor starts to unbutton Yuuri's shirt and spreads them open as the young raven presents himself upon his lover who was hovering him from above. He looked at Victor like a God who was ready to claim him once again.

"Victor," Yuuri reached out a hand to Victor's neck and slides them down to his chest, "I want to feel you…"

"You will soon, Моя любовь." Victor smiled as he starts to unbutton his own shirt, tossing them on the floor on his side. The man himself starts to plants kisses onto Yuuri's chest, marking his body with lovable kisses on every inch of his body. Victor's hands starts to work on Yuuri's belt, removing them and tugging his pants and inner garments as he also tossed them on the floor, leaving Yuuri completely naked. In Victor's eyes, he was heaven in a form of a human.

Yuuri gulped as he felt Victor's hot breath on his cock, making him twitch in excitement. Victor kneeled down on the floor as he grabbed Yuuri's thighs and pulled them closer to his face. The Russian male starts to lick Yuuri's inner thighs as he also placed some loving bites on them. Yuuri's eyes suddenly widened and left his mouth open when he felt Victor's warm mouth on his cock, "O-Oh, God…" his hand starts to grab onto Victor's silver locks as he arched his back in pleasure.

Victor moaned onto Yuuri's dick as he felt the young raven pull his hair. He starts to bob his head up and down in a slow pace but sooner, went into a ravishing speed making Yuuri tear up in pleasure and moan out load in ecstasy. Victor slowly slid in a first finger to slowly stretch him open, pushing and pulling inside him gently. But as soon as Yuuri got used to it, he went from a single finger to two fingers in him then moved to three. The Russian male continued to give Yuuri unbelievable pleasure that he haven't felt for so long so when he suddenly hit Yuuri's spot, the young raven scream in ecstasy. Victor continuously ravished his inside as well as his cock making Yuuri grip tighter on Victor's hair and squirmed, "V-Victor..! N-No! P-Please—I'm g-going to cu—" and with that as a warning, Victor didn't listen and just felt Yuuri's seed explode in his mouth.

The Russian male pulled his fingers away as well as his mouth from his cock. He stood up and looked at Yuuri who was panting, breathing hard. Trying his best to catch up with his breath after a wave after wave of pleasure hit him. Victor hovered over Yuuri and kissed him, transferring the seed into Yuuri's mouth as they shared sloppy and wet kisses. Some of the liquids trailed out of Yuuri's mouth as he drank out his own semen.

When Victor slowly starts to pull away, a string of saliva was present in their heated kiss. Yuuri's tongue darted out a little as he whimpered when Victor left his mouth. The Russian male pushed his hair back as he stood up from the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube and some condoms from one of his drawers. He returned back to the young raven, with him in between his legs. Victor starts to unbuckle his belt as well as undoing his pants.

Yuuri gulped at the sight that Victor gave him; The Russian male's cock sprung free from his pants making the young male's face completely red and didn't realized his mouth was left open in awe.

Victor chuckled at Yuuri's expression. He grabbed a condom and ripped it open as he puts it on for protection. Victor also starts to pour some lube on his hand and covered himself with it as he starts to lean on and used one hand to be flattened onto the mattress, with his free hand pumping his own hardened cock. He leaned into Yuuri's ear and whispered hotly in Russian, "Я хочу, чтобы быть покрыты вашим теплом.."

"W-What?"

Victor chuckled teasingly and continued to whisper, "I said, _**I want to be covered with your warmth.**_ **"**

Yuuri's breath hitched as he felt the head of Victor's cock slowly entering him. His hands suddenly gripped onto Victor's shoulder as if his dear life has depended on it. The young raven bit his lip and shuts his eyes closed, "V-Victor…" He felt the length of his Russian lover entering his walls. As soon as Victor pushed himself all in, he stopped moving for Yuuri to adjust with the sensation he was receiving, "Yuuri, are you alright?"

Yuuri looked at Victor, his eyes tearing up. He felt happy when he once again got connected with the person he loved, "Y-Yes."

"You're crying. Does it hurt?"

 _Yes. I love you so much that it hurts._

Yuuri shook his head and wrapped his arms around Victor's neck as he pulled him for tight hug, his head burying onto his shoulder, "I'm just happy that we got to be one once again." His tears continued to overflow as it falls down to his cheeks.

"Yuuri…" Victor held back his tears in joy, "Can I move now?"

"Yes."

Victor starts to thrust up to Yuuri gently and slowly, rolling his hips against him. The hint of their love making wasn't about lust but it was all about their love. They might be away from each other for so long and had their sexual frustrations but, they didn't let lust take over with their intimate, romantic love making.

Yuuri whimpered in Victor's hold as he felt the tip of his cock rubbing in his prostate, "V-Victor…"

"Yuuri…" The Russian male starts to move in with his pace, getting faster as Yuuri's legs wrapped around him and pulled him closer giving Victor a sign to go further and deeper. Victor on the other hand did what Yuuri want as he lifts himself up and grabbed Yuuri's legs as he starts to pound inside him. Yuuri started to tighten around Victor's cock making the Russian prince lose control.

 _We're connected…_

"Y-Yuuri, s-sorry, I-I'm almost—" Victor grunted as his thrust starts to move erratically especially he can feel his orgasm going over to the edge.

Yuuri shook his head and touched the Russian male's face lovingly as he smiled, "D-Don't—Nng! A-Apologize… L-Let's cum together?"

Victor nodded and smiled as he leaned on Yuuri for a deep and loving kiss as he continues to thrust himself inside the young raven. A few minutes later, Victor grunted as he came inside Yuuri as he never broke the kiss. His seed spilling in the condom he was wearing as Yuuri on the other hand arched his back in pleasure as he squealed on their connected mouths and came on their stomachs.

Victor pulled away from the kiss and hugged the young raven tightly with his face on Yuuri's chest not wanting to let go of his beloved. Yuuri hugged the Russian male back as his hand stroked Victor's silver locks with his face buried onto the older male's hair. Victor slowly closed his eyes and was fast asleep; wishing that once he wakes up, Yuuri will still be beside him sleeping like an angel.

Yuuri starts to feel his eyes being heavy and knew that sooner or later he'll give in with dear sleep. He slowly closed his eyes accepting slumber as he wished for something that he hoped to happen.

 _God, if it's in your power._

 _Please, let me have him forever._

* * *

 **A/N:** AAAAAA it's my first time to write a serious smut my goodness. I hope you guys like this so far.

This chapter's name is entitled "Soleil" meaning "Sun" in French. The reason I named it like that, it's because this chapter mainly focused on Victor and Yuuri's yearning for each other, on how they've been longing for each other's warmth. Considering that the sun's temperature is at 5,778 K (according to our friend google). Victor and Yuuri's love for each other is warmer than the sun that I turned into ash. Okay, enough babbling. But seriously, I hope you guys loved the story so far because things are starting to get more serious (I love how you guys said that Victor is Agape. But, are you suuuuuure~?). Please do leave some lovely comments because that makes my ass be motivated in writing. It's actually 11:14pm here sooooooo, yeah, see you guys in the next chapter! 3

Translations:

\+ Моя любовь (Moya lyubov') = My Love.  
\+ Я хочу, чтобы быть покрыты вашим теплом. (YA khochu, chtoby byt' pokryty vashim teplom) = I want to be covered with your warmth.  
\+ Stammi Vicino = Stand by me.


End file.
